


Double Trouble

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [67]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Post, Chaos Magic, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: The town in ruin, everything’s on fire . . . It must be the Jims’ birthday.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, darkstache
Series: Masks and Maladies [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The Jim’s are up to their old chaos again.

“So let me get this straight,” Logan asked, looking at the Jims and the destruction around them. Dark had his head in his hands. In a rare truce, the heroes and villains were trying to get the city back under control. Except for Remus, neither Roman nor Logan had seen him in hours.

“Honey, nothing about you is straight,” Roman smiled at Logan.

Logic glared at the other hero, his anger palpable even through his mask.

Roman smiled, “Yes, sweetie?”

Logan sounded like he was about to bust a blood vessel. “Creativity, so help me if you persist, you are sleeping on the couch.”

“So, can we go?” RJ asked, the reporter starting to pull his brother away.

“Where do you two idiots think you’re going?” Dark’s aura seized them both, keeping them both in place.

“Absolutely not!” Logan said, gesturing to the parts of the city around them. “How did you two manage to light the town on fire? The concrete literally caught fire!”

CJ looked away.

RJ however boomed, “Dark gave us a birthday gift, isn’t he a nice guy?”

Logan looked around at the city, the city they were fighting to get under control, then looked over at Dark. “How much of this is true?”

Dark let out a deep sigh, “I might have given them new equipment, but this destruction is not my fault.”

Activating his earpiece, Logan asked, “How’s the fire department, Detective?”

__ _ “Everything’s less on fire, we’re getting things under control, just keep the Jims busy!” _ Abe shouted.

Dark rolled his eyes, “Children, the lot of you.”

As Roman and the Jims were talking, the very air around them becoming animated, the very air around the Jims twisting into color and light as RJ kept talking.

“And so Dark,” RJ smiled before looking over at Dark with a huge smile, “hey, can I borrow your coat?” 

“Absolutely not,” Dark glared at him. “Never ask me again.”

“So there Dark was,” RJ boasted, as a spindly creature of blackness erupted from the already cracking street beneath their feet. “12,  _ no _ 25 feet tall.”

“I wish,” Dark groaned. “Since when have I ever looked like that?”

“Shh, let me tell the story,” RJ waved his arms at him, Dark glaring at him. CJ started taking a step away from his brother. RJ for his bravery got stabbed in the foot by Dark’s aura.

“Just once I’d like someone not to get weird superpowers in this town,” Dark announced out loud. “Just once I’d like to take a day off to relax.”

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Logic decided.

“And from the darkness,” RJ continued, CJ making spooky noises, moving the camera around. The area around them darkening, Dark was glaring at the lightning off in the distance. “Sprung the monster of the deep with fire in one hand and the chill of Hell from the other.”

“Aren’t you going to stop them?” Logan asked Dark. “They are telling blatant fallacies about you.”

“No, let them finish,” Dark stopped the logical Side. “If it’s a scary enough story it’ll fool the masses into thinking it’s real.”

“You willfully spread propaganda?” Logan glared at him.

“Only about myself,” Dark corrected. “The city can believe I’m a murderer from the ninth circle of Hell for all I care. They don’t have to like me, they just have to fear me.”

“He bestowed upon us the ability to tell our stories!” RJ continued as if it was more than Roman still paying attention. Fire erupted from the ground around them. Not affecting the Jim twins, but managing to catch the rubble on fire.

“Stop that!” Dark was stomping out the flames, aided by his aura. “You menaces to society need to stop burning my city down.”

“I’m trying to tell a compelling story,” RJ boasted, pointing at Dark.

Dark glared at his hand before slapping it away from his face. “Do yourselves a favor and be smarter than your grandfather, you might just live longer.”

“ _ If _ I die I want it filmed in 4K, high definition,” RJ announced.

“It’s the 21st Century, both can be arranged,” Dark promised.

“Please don’t kill him,” Logic asked. “It’ll be a bigger mess to clean up.”

“Knowing their family he won’t die anyways, it’s hard to tell where one Jim ends and the other begins,” Dark groaned. “I’m starting to think it’s the same two people over and over again. I’ve had to deal with this buffoonery for over a hundred years.”

“Impossible, everyone dies,” Logan reminded, taking his eyes off the Jims.

Dark went completely still, then he let out a deep chuckle, “Oh, I wish. In my experience Death is a cruel master and she picks favorites.”

“Can I finish our story?” RJ demanded.

“I wish you’d get to some kind of point!” Dark exclaimed.

“Be nice, Darkling,” Wil chuckled. The reporter was leaning halfway out of a portal like it was a counter. He had a bag of popcorn that he was eating from. “This looks like a better show than most pictures these days.”

“How long have you been standing there?” Dark sighed.

Wil shrugged, smiling as he half-leaned out of the portal. “Having fun?”

“Wil, be a dear for me and take the twins back to the station,” Dark looked up at the reporter, his eyes almost looking soft.

Wil just stared at Dark as if spellbound, his popcorn disappearing into a puff of smoke, then he stretched out the portal like he was in a cartoon from the twenties, “Give me a moment, Darkling.”

Wil took barely a couple minutes to scoop both the Jims up into his arms like they were a pair of oversized toddlers, and drag them into a different Void portal that clearly showed Wil’s station on the other side.

“Now, now, boys,” Wil smiled. “It’s late, and you need your rest.”

Dark just watched them leave, rolling his eyes as he followed Wil into the station, “Wil, they’re your age.”

“Nope, they’re mine now, which makes them yours too,” Wil smiled cheekily.

“Not this again,” Dark grumbled, following after him into the portal. “I’m not adopting them, end of story.”

The portal closed and Logan let out a sigh of relief. “Finally they’re gone.”

“Yeah,” Roman scoffed, “sucks that he basically left us with all the clean up.”

Logan paused, his eyes narrowing in on the space the Void portal had been. “Hey!”


End file.
